


Correspondence

by risotto



Category: Free!
Genre: E-mail, Epistolary, Letters, M/M, MakoRin Week, Multiple formats, chronological order, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risotto/pseuds/risotto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letters and messages sent from Rin to Makoto over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Correspondence

**Author's Note:**

> For MakoRin Week—
> 
> Day 5: ~~Firsts~~ | **Letters**

 

 

> _Dear Makoto,_
> 
> _Hello from Australia! I hope this didn’t take too long to get to you. I’m trying to get settled in here._
> 
> _Anyway, everything here is big! The food portions, the spaces in the houses, and the people! They’re even taller than you! I couldn’t believe it at first either. Hehehe._
> 
> _It’s also very hot here now. Because it’s summer! I know it’s winter back home but it’s summer here! Weird, huh? You know what else is weird? The water in the toilet doesn’t go the opposite way. It doesn’t even swirl—it just goes straight down! Crazy! Russell showed me that on my first night here._
> 
> _Who’s Russell, you’re probably asking? He and Lori are my host family! They don’t speak Japanese that much. They remind me of your parents because they’re very nice and patient and understanding. I mean, my mom is nice and understanding too, but it’s different because she’s my mom and she’s very strict with me._
> 
> _They don’t have any kids but they do have a new black puppy! Her name is Winnie! She’s so cute! I think you’d like her a lot, even if you prefer cats._
> 
> _There’s also a candy here I think you’d like a lot too. They’re called Tim Tams. They’re chocolate and sweet, and some people like to do what’s called a Tim Tam Slam and use them like a straw to drink hot things like coffee. Bleh! I’ll send you a box or two in a package!_
> 
> _But now I have to get ready! Swim school starts tomorrow morning and I’m so excited!! Please write back!_
> 
> _\- Rin_

 

\--

 

 

 

> _Dear Makoto,_
> 
> _It’s been a couple of months and I haven’t made many friends yet. I try to talk to the kids at school and at the swimming center but it doesn’t work. Sometimes, when I try to speak English, a few of the kids snicker. Do I really sound that funny? Maybe it’s because my voice is changing? Oh well._
> 
> _We started to do different relays and stuff at the swimming school. It’s just not the same without you guys there…_
> 
> _Ah, anyway, I have to go now. I’m writing this from class! Don’t tell anybody! Ssh!_
> 
> _\- Rin_
> 
> _P.S: Tell Haru to write me back! Grr!_

\--

>   
>  _Makoto,_
> 
> _I’m busy with things here in Australia. I don’t have time to write letters and e-mails. I have to focus on other things. Don’t write me so much._
> 
> _\- Rin_

 

\--

 

`**Rin** :`  
`I just got your voicemail about the club.`  
`Don’t think I’m doing any of this for you guys.`

 

\--

 

 **To:** Tachibana Makoto  <shachibana@softbank.ne.jp>  
 **From:** Matsuoka Rin  <e-mail address not shown>  
 **SUBJECT:** Training camp

When Gou told me you guys were training in the ocean, I didn’t want to believe it. Why the hell were you guys sleeping out on the sand? And outside during a storm? Are you crazy?!

 

\--

 

_You have one unheard message. First unheard message:_

“I just wanted to say thank you, for everything at Regionals. I’ve been a massive prick since I got back, I know. Yet you all stuck by me. Well…that’s all I wanted to say, I guess. So, yeah. Thanks, Makoto.”

 

\--

 

`**Rin:**  
Guess who’s got two thumbs and is the new Samezuka captain? This guy.`

 

`**Rin:**  
Very funny Makoto. You’re just mad you’re not the only captain around here anymore. :)`

 

`**Rin:**  
So what’s this Splash Fest thing you guys were calling me about?`

 

\--

 

`**Rin:**  
What’s this I hear about you coaching some brats at ITSC?`

 

`**Rin:**  
LOL babysitter`

 

`**Rin:**  
Kisumi’s little bro? That’s cool.`

 

`**Rin:**  
Wait, Kisumi is there too???`

 

`**Rin:**  
Oh. Nothing. That’s cool. I g2g. See ya.`

 

\--

 

 **To:** Tachibana Makoto  <shachibana@softbank.ne.jp>  
 **From:** GUEST  <guest-room215@accorhotels.com.au>  
 **SUBJECT:** This is Rin

Hey, Makoto.  
Sorry this is late. The hotel WiFi is shittier than their service (which is saying a lot, trust me). Haru’s with me and he’s okay. I think he’s coming around and opening up now. Thank you so much for this. I know he may have said some things but I don’t think he means them. I know what it’s like to say things under emotional stress like that…

I’m c&ping the flight info so you can meet us at the airport gate when we arrive. It’ll do Haru a world of good to see you there. It’s what he Haru needs.

It’s what we both need, really.

Anyway, see you when we get back.

\- Rin

 

\--

 

`**Rin:**  
Congrats on passing your entrance exams. I knew you could do it.`

 

`**Rin:  
** Call me crazy but Tokyo sounds like a good place for you. It’s no Sydney though. ;)`

 

`**Rin:  
** If you want me to stop by, just ask. You don’t have to be so coy. Geez.`

 

\--

 

`**Rin:  
** miss you sfm. Wish u were here… sso tired of this long distance shit`

 

`**Rin:**  
just wnna be wit u..`

 

\--

 

_You have two unheard messages. One saved message. First unheard message:_

“Makoto? Listen, I’m so sorry about those texts from last night. Shit, I don’t even know… Sousuke and a couple of the guys from my Samezuka days are over visiting, and we had too many drinks… And, yeah. So… Sorry. Just…ignore those, okay? Delete them.”

_Next unheard message:_

“…no, you know what? I’m _not_ sorry, because I wasn’t lying about any of that. Call me right now. Or I’ll keep calling you. Either way, I need to talk to you.”

 

\--

 

`**Rin ❤:**  
I just set a new collegiate world record and I’m wearing my medals. And only my medals. Wanna see? ;)`

 

`**Rin ❤:**  
Oh don’t be such a prude. Those kids wouldn’t be able to see if you’d hid your phone in a decent spot once in a while.`

 

`**Rin ❤:**  
FINE – I GUESS I’ll wait till I get home to celebrate. This taper’s got me so worked up - you won’t be able to sit for a week.`

 

\--

 

 

 

> _Matsuoka-san:_
> 
> _Thank you for your recent order._
> 
> _Attached you will find a copy of your invoice in addition to a letter of authenticity and pick-up instructions from our Ginza flagship boutique. We trust the items are suited to your specific requests and needs. Should you have any further questions or concerns, please contact us at your earliest convenience._
> 
> _We appreciate your business and look forward to continuing to serve you._
> 
> _Sincerely,_  
>  Obuchi Chitose  
>  _Assistant Director of Sales_  
>  Bulgari Japan LTD
> 
>  

\--

 

 

> _Dear Makoto,_
> 
> _It feels weird writing out a letter in this day and age but I can’t imagine doing this any other way. E-mails and texts seem too impersonal for what I’m about to say to you. Part of me feels I should just tell you all of this, but I know I’d back out of it the minute I open my mouth because of the effect you have on me, I’ll admit that._
> 
> _Besides, this is one of those sorts of things you want to keep fresh and intact for as long as possible. I guess._
> 
> _I’ve spent over ten years trying to get all the pieces in my life together and in order. And now that we’re going to move in together, I realize that I have everything I need and want in life._
> 
> _Except one thing._
> 
> _Makoto, the truth is I don’t want to just be your roommate or even just your live-in boyfriend. I want to be with you, like two people in love should be no matter what the stupid government says. I want to spend the rest of my life with you till we’re old and gray and even beyond that. I want to ma_

 

“Oh, there you are, Rin.”

It’s Makoto, and he’s poking his head into the room. “I’ve been looking all over for you.”

While trying not to seem obvious, Rin shoves the stationery beneath a pile of muscle magazines and cringes when he hears the crinkle of delicate paper. “Well, I’m here,” he says, hastily, and hopes his boyfriend doesn’t notice the way his voice skipped there.

Makoto’s eyebrows furrow, suspicion weighing them down. “Is everything all right? You’re not having second thoughts about this, are you?”

“Of course not.” And it’s true, although Rin can’t hide the nervousness in his voice to save his life. “Why would I? It was my idea to move in together in the first place.”

“Point there,” Makoto says with a fond smile. “Anyway, Haru and the others are downstairs waiting. Are you ready to go?”

Oh, right. So caught up in last-minute packing and trying to pen letters, Rin simply forgot they’re going out to lunch with friends before the movers come in.

“Yeah,” he says, grabbing his coat and swinging it on and trying, very hard, to keep from looking furtively at the stack of _Men’s Health_ and _Muscle & Fitness_ as if the letter itself might come crawling out from underneath it.

Thankfully, it doesn’t and Makoto’s there to briefly distract him from it when he coils a knit green muffler around him and ties it, ending it with a quick kiss to his nose. “I’ll be downstairs. Don’t be too long, okay?”

And then he’s off, leaving Rin alone in the room with the tell-tale letter and his panicking thoughts. He considers everything for a moment, including his earlier plan to reveal it all to him later in a subdued, private little thing between them.

Haru and Sousuke and the others being there throws a monkey-wrench into his plans. But also a new opportunity.

“Wait up for me, Makoto!”

Smirking to himself, he heads out, the letter forgotten, his hand curled tightly around the velvet jewelry box in his coat pocket.

* * *

 


End file.
